


Shh

by giorassol



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Male OC - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorassol/pseuds/giorassol
Summary: She opens the front door with a bang. She’s still feeling the thrumming energy of her bike, the vibration of it floating through her body, lingering. The school vacation just barely started, it’s New Year’s eve.Fujimura wonders if she should celebrate.The idea seems nice.The house is empty. Shirou is out with some friends to celebrate and spend a couple of days out, which gives the house all for herself. The corners of her mouth tilts upwards  as she takes off her shoes by the door.Sounds like a fun night is ahead of her. She’ll invite Takumi, her boyfriend, over.
Relationships: Fujimura Taiga/OC
Kudos: 1





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!!! this is my first into the fate/stay night fandom, I hope you guys enjoy this little work <3
> 
> this fic came from a request, and the person who asked me to write it preferred to stay anonymous. it was such a different fandom for me, I couldn't let this one slide.
> 
> enjoy the sexy reading <3

She opens the front door with a bang. She’s still feeling the thrumming energy of her bike, the vibration of it floating through her body, lingering. The school vacation just barely started, it’s New Year’s eve.

Fujimura wonders if she should celebrate. 

The idea seems nice.

The house is empty. Shirou is out with some friends to celebrate and spend a couple of days out, which gives the house all for herself. The corners of her mouth tilts upwards as she takes off her shoes by the door.

Sounds like a fun night is ahead of her. She’ll invite Takumi, her boyfriend, over.

<><><>

Since she’s on a break from working, all the energy has been penting up. 

It’s a hassle, really.

She can’t use her energy to handle the students as she usually does, so Fujimura is stuck with it. Running, going on rides, eating out, going on dates with Takumi, are all ways she’s using her energy but… she’s got different plans for the night.

It’s almost evening, the noise of the TV is loud through the house as she showers. The TV serves to fill the silence, and she likes to hear the loud ads, the music show that’s showing. Fujimura rinses her hair one more time before leaving the shower and grabbing a towel. She covers her body with it as she walks to her bedroom, leaving a trail of water in her wake. It will dry anyway, it’s clean water so it’s okay.

She’s almost dry as she reaches her bedroom. Her hair is still dripping, so she rubs the towel a little carelessly. She’ll use a cream to get it in place later. For now, she scrolls through her lingerie sets. It’s New Years eve, in Western countries they usually use white on this date, but using white lingerie makes Fujimura feel as if she’s on a honeymoon. 

Instead of white, she goes for a striking purple one, all lace and transparency, flowers hiding her nipples and pussy but showing all the rest. She likes how comfortable it is, she’s surprised even. It’s the first time she uses it, but she likes how good it makes her feel.

Fujimura checks herself out in the mirror, and the one who looks back at her is powerful. She smiles, wonders if she should take some pics to send Takumi but… no. She’ll make a surprise. 

Dressing a high waist dress of a flowy fabric hides the lingerie completely, and she styles her hair in the same way she usually uses. Just in time for the doorbell to ring.

Takumi is here.

They have been dating for something around seven months. They met through the most normal of ways: through a common friend. Takumi looked so unsociable and closed off at the party, it took a little work for Fujimura to open his shell that night. Fujimura thinks she got him drunk, giving him drinks all the time and cheering, pulling him to dance with her. Poor boy. She loves him too much. 

She opens the door to see him wearing jeans and a button down long sleeve shirt. 

“ _ Oooh,  _ my chocolate!” Fujimura teases. “You look good!”

At first, Takumi wasn’t good at answering Fujimura’s teasing. Now, seven months into the relationship, he’s quick to reply. 

“My lemon!” Takumi says with a small smile. “You’re very nice, too.”

She invites him in with a hand gesture, giving him space to step in. Takumi has some shopping bags in his hand, probably their menu for the night, but an uncooked version. Fujimura keeps on speaking. 

“Saying ‘too’ implies that you think  _ you  _ look nice.” Fujimura says with a laugh. 

Takumi goes straight to the kitchen as she closes the door. He speaks louder than usual so that Fujimura is able to listen. There’s a mirth in his voice, some amusement.

“Maybe I do!” He says as Fujimura walks to the kitchen. “Maybe I think I’m the most handsome man ever.”

“Most handsome man ever is… a little too far fetched. Maybe the most handsome man of the neighborhood?” She leans on the kitchen counter and watches him as he takes the groceries out of the bags.

Usually, she would help him, but he’s almost done and she’s too busy watching how good he looks right now. Fujimura was joking when she called him the most handsome man of the neighborhood, but not quite. Takumi definitely has a drawing presence. His short, well cut black her and his sharp jawline with high cheekbones makes for a striking image. 

Takumi laughs in defeat after Fujimura’s last joke. Once all the groceries on top of the balcony, Takumi makes his way to Fujimura. Takumi crowds her against the counter, places both hands on her waist.

“Hello, Fuji-san.” He greets, properly this time.

She melts a little in his hold, in how warm his voice is. “Hello, Taki-kun.” 

She kisses him; or maybe he’s the one who does it. Either way, Fujimura loves  _ hello kisses _ . She likes all types of kisses, but these ones always feel like that moment when you arrive home and everything is warm and  _ yours  _ and  _ home.  _ That’s why those are her favorites, at least the version allowed for minors to see.

(She also loves to get kissed as she’s just about to cum. She loves how she has to struggle to kiss back.)

Takumi kisses her hello, and it’s not a chaste thing. He presses her against the counter both with his hands on her waist but also how he arches forward, teasing. The kiss is open mouthed, Fujimura runs her tongue through Takumi’s lower lip back and forth until he opens his mouth enough for her to deepen the kiss. She feels the ridges of his teeth and brushes over his tongue, an appreciative hum leaving her lips.

Fujimura pecks him several times before they actually stop kissing. This close, she can feel Takumi’s musk and red pepper perfume. It’s the one she gifted him when they completed five months of relationship, and it’s her favorite perfume of all the ones he has. 

“You’re cooking tonight?” Fujimura asks. It’s pretty much only to have confirmation.

Takumi nods, and kisses her once more.

She hums. “Cook something light, then. I want to have my fun with you when midnight comes, and it won’t be as fun if we’re stuffed full with food.”

<><><>

Dinner is delicious, and they have a little sake during it. Fujimura feels the tingling of it all over her body, she’s always been weak to alcohol, that’s why she reduced her drinking to only three  _ guinomi  _ cups. It’s enough to get her going. Takumi doesn’t go further than her, only drinking four cups before closing the sake bottle. 

“So,” Takumi starts, “what have you planned?”

Fujimura just hums and plays with her hashi. The lack of response has Takumi reaching out for her over the table, one hand on her chin and directing her to look at him. He’s smirking when their eyes meet, and Fujimura smiles sweetly, playing the innocent part.

“Will you tell me?” He prods.

“It’s nothing big, don’t worry.” She replies offhandedly.

Takumi chuckles. “That’s what you always tell me, you know? If I remember correctly, the last time you said that we ended up on a two-hour drive to a weekend vacation.”

“I know right?” Fujimura’s smile grows bigger. “That’s what makes it so fun, isn’t it? Ah, I’m good at surprises.”

Takumi takes the hashi off her hands with a soft smile. Fujimura watches as he gathers the dishes, his face with the smallest of alcohol flushes. She knows he’s simply indulging her, but she preens a little at the response he gives her.

“You’re the best, Fuji-san.”

After that, he raises from the table and goes back to the kitchen. She watches as he goes, the warmth of his touch still lingers on her chin. She lowers her face and smiles, wondering if Takumi’s touch on her body will linger when they’re done with everything.

Hearing the sound of the kitchen faucet open, she assumes Takumi is doing the dishes so she gets up from the table and goes to the bathroom. There, she brushes her teeth and checks her look in the mirror. Her hair is a little out of place, so she fixes it and throws some water on her face. Still staring herself in the mirror, she wonders if getting off this dress is a good idea.

She comes to the decision that it’s a great idea. 

Doing a little of stretching, she unzips the back of her dress on her own and shrugs it down till it hits the floor. The flowy fabric of her dress spread on the floor around her, and she doesn’t bother gathering it up. Leaving the bathroom, she stops by the hallway.

“Meet me in the bedroom,” Fujimura says with some finalty, and doesn’t wait for Takumi’s reply.

Fujimura goes straight to her bedroom and hops in on the bed. Her sheets are cold, and she’s sure it will get warm soon with her and Takumi’s body. She cuddles a pillow and sighs. It feels so good on her warm body, she’s already feeling a little arousal going through her in soft waves. Fujimura considers putting the pillow between her legs and riding it for a bit, just to feel the soft fabric of her panties and the cotton pillow rubbing her up. 

She doesn’t, because instead she gets up from the bed and makes a beeline for the wardrobe. There, she slides a door open and takes a black, simple box out of it. The box is so full that the contents in it don’t even rattle inside as she moves it around towards the bed. There, Fujimura deposits the box in bed and opens it. 

The box is filled with her collection of toys, all bought during years and years. Her first vibrator is from four years ago. Thrill goes up Fujimura’s spine as she goes through the toys, all of it looking very alluring to her. Somehow she wishes she could use them all at once.

In the end, Fujimura chooses a rechargeable wand, wrist and ankle cuffs and a gag. The latter may or may not be used, it depends of her and Takumi’s mood. She puts it all on the bedside table, but keeps the wand with her. She always makes sure to keep it charged to use it anytime. It’s a mini-wand, a couple of centimeters bigger than her hand, with seven different settings but only one intensity. She loves it, it’s cute and pink and it makes her feel so  _ nice.  _

She settles some pillows on the headboard, makes a little comfortable space around her with blankets and relaxes. Fujimura can hear the water running in the kitchen, Takumi is still doing the dishes. Knowing he won’t be taking long, she feels the excitement, the arousal of what’s about to come.

Heat comes up her body, she imagines the warmth of Takumi’s touch. His hands are usually so warm, they feel so good on her. Takumi obeys her so well, too. He’s a very obedient boy for her, Takumi’s very good when she lets him have control. as well.

Fujimura turns the vibrator on. She plays with the settings until she finds one that’s inconstant, teasing. It would be impossible for her to cum with this one, because she needs a stronger stimulation to get there. Body relaxed, she ghosts the vibrator over her skin. 

She puts it around her throat, feeling the almost unnoticeable hum of the toy and the intensity of it over her skin in such a sensitive spot. Then, she moves it to her collarbones, the middle of his boobs. She considers avoiding her nipples entirely, but with the layer of fabric between her nipples and the toy, she goes over her right chest before letting it stay over her nipple.

Sighing in delight, she makes small circles around and over her nipples. After a while she goes to the other side, repeating the same process. She skims the wand downwards, the next place she works up is her ribs and belly. Fujimura is ticklish here, more sensitive than she is in other places. 

Fujimura makes wand barely not touch her, and that feels delicious. She sighs again, her breath becoming just a little shallow. The water in the kitchen stopped running, and Fujimura can hear the door of the bathroom opening and closing. Soon, he’ll come in and see her like this. A mess, a wand in hand and already wet for him.

She licks her own lips at the image of it. The next stop of the wand is her thighs. He presses harder there, makes her muscles really feel the vibration, the intensity. The on and off of the setting feels so nice here.

A while passes. She hears the bathroom door opening, and can’t help but bring the wand close to her pussy. She let it sit on the juncture of her thigh and pelvis, that sweet sensitive spot. A little moan leaves her throat. She swallows the noise down with sealed lips, Fujimura can already hear Takumi’s footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door.

The steps are almost here.

Almost.

She opens her eyes to see Takumi enter.

She slides the wand to her clit, and the feeling is like an electric shock.

Fujimura doesn’t close her eyes again, instead she keeps looking at Takumi and watching as he freezes on the door. Takumi has one hand on the doorway, Fujimura sees his fingers clenching on the wood. 

“Shut the door.” She commands, right before another wave of pleasure hits her.

Moaning, legs thrashing, she’s so close already but it lacks something. She needs Takumi, she can’t come now. She still has a long way to go. Taking the wand away from her clit, she breathes deeply. Takumi closes the door when she isn’t looking, and comes closer to the bed. He’s close enough to touch her.

“You look so good.” He praises, skimming one hand over her knee and thigh. 

Fujimura is still gathering her bearings from having the orgasm ripped away from her, and regardless of it she kneels in bed, in front of Takumi. 

“I dressed up for you.” She says, coyly. “Do you like it?”

The confirmation isn’t really necessary, but she wants it. Takumi places one hand on her cheek, rubbing over her cheekbone with his thumb. 

Confirmation isn’t necessary, but Takumi goes along with it anyways. He plays the same tone as Fujimura sets, his face melting into something soft, just as good as how his hand feels on Fujimura’s face.

“Yes, you’re the prettiest. Right now,” he lowers to kiss Fujimura’s temple, “and always.” He kisses the other side of Fujimura’s temple.

Fujimura preens at the praise, lets the words wash through her and make her melt. Hands moving, she places both of them over his pants, fingers tangling on his belt loops. Nuzzling on his belly, she feels a little warm and nice all over. 

“Let me take care of you.” She says when she looks up, hands moving to unbutton his pants. 

Takumi is already hard— Fujimura wonders if he’s been listening to her noises and wondering what they would do tonight. She likes how that sounds.

The confirmation that Fujimura can go ahead comes in the form of him nodding, instead of voicing anything out. She settles into a better position, still kneeling as he stands, and instead of unbuttoning his pants right away, she retracts his shirt and plays with his belly. The happy trail he has is good to touch. Fujimura teases him with ghost touches, presses down, and even shoves his fingers a little under his pants, as much as the space allows her to.

Takumi makes a little noise. She looks up to find that he’s already frowning, there’s a smug satisfaction into seeing him like this. He’s always been a little rushed, always struggling with Fujimura’s own eternal foreplay. Contrary to him, she could play with him for hours and not allow him to come just because. 

She smiles at him, and Takumi’s frown lightens up. Not moving her eyes off of his, she brings her hand down over his pants and presses her palm over his cock. He’s so hard already, Fujimura’s mouth waters at the feeling of it. She loves how good he fills her, just as much as he loves him. 

Fujimura presses again, harder this time, and Takumi makes a noise.

The noise is almost a reward for Fujimura. So much that she stops teasing, and unbuttons his pants—only that a little slow. She helps him shrug off the pants and his underwear. In other circumstances, she would get her wand and tease the head of his cock with it in a low setting and torture him for a while. 

But sucking his cock is only a foreplay, not the end itself. 

His cock springs free from his boxers, Fujimura can smell the scent of him already, and she loves every second of it.

Usually, when sucking him off, she starts slow. This time is no exception. Settling her hands on his thighs, nails sinking only a little in his soft flesh, she licks the whole length without putting his cock into her mouth. The taste of him is already in his tongue, and Takumi hisses at the first touch. The first touch is always the best. 

Fujimura tries not to smile in delight from his noise, but it’s nearly impossible. She busies her mouth instead, sucking at his head. Taking one hand off his thigh, Fujimura holds his cock with one hand while she uses her mouth on him.

Spit gathering inside her mouth, her pussy throbs at the thought of sucking him off and leaving him filthy with her. Slowly, she starts to take him in more, inch by inch until his cock hits the back of her throat. Fujimura chokes on it, takes her mouth off him to breath, and coughs. She goes for it again, and Takumi puts one hand at the back of her head. He massages her scalp a little, a tender little touch in a moment where Fujimura is throbbing for him, mouth full of cock and spit.

Developing a rhythm, she sucks and uses her tongue on him. She makes little circles with her tongue at the under part of his cock, alternates it with hollowing her cheeks around him. She makes the intensity of it go high too fast, so quick that Takumi’s breath hitches and he pulls at her hair to take his cock off her mouth. 

He keeps Fujimura still with an iron grip, but she squirms and whines. She still has one hand around his cock, and he’s already wet enough with her spit that she jerks him off with hard, careless motions.

Takumi’s moan comes off a little surprised, but it’s so delicious to hear. Fujimura shivers at the sound, hungry for more of him. His hold on her slacks a little, and with the same hunger as she jerks him off she goes back to sucking. Her lips close around him, and she feels the ridges of his cock, the veins and the precum at the head.

There’s spit in her hand, and she plays with his balls, releases the hold she has on his thigh. Instead of holding him still, she uses one hand on his hips to urge him to fuck her mouth.

Takumi chuckles. “Good girl.”

Fujimura wants him so badly. She moans around his cock, whining.

He starts to fuck her mouth, and Fujimura swears she’ll go insane with it. Instead of following the hard, intense pace she set before, he goes light on her. Not because he’s  _ soft  _ on her, but because that’s how he likes it best, when fucking her mouth. Takumi likes to feel the squelching of it, the wetness and her tongue playing with him as Fujimura’s only focus is to pleasure him. 

Fujimura’s panties are soaked through. When he’s with the head of his cock hitting the back of Fujimura’s throat, he groans. She’s choking on him, controlling her breathing as best as she can but it’s so hard. 

She hits his thigh twice— a signal. Takumi gives her breathing space, his cock slips off her lips as she coughs. There are tears at the corners of her eyes, a couple of tears go down her throat as she fixes her breathing and calms down her breathing.

“What a beautiful girl.” Takumi runs his hand through her hair. “Do you want to keep sucking me or do something else?”

Fujimura shakes her head. Her voice is rough when she speaks from the last 20 minutes she’s been working him up.

“‘Want you to lay down.” It’s half a request, half an observation. “Eat me out while I suck you.”

Takumi kisses her and she moans. His mouth is cold on hers, the cold air of the bedroom striking with how warm she gets by sucking him off and taking care of him like this.

With her mouth still on hers, she adds, “then, you can tie me up and fuck me.”

Takumi hums, “I like this idea.”

Fujimura fixes her position, straightening and even stretching her body a little to reach Takumi’s face. Making a quiet whine, she urges him to come down and meet her halfway for a kiss. He comes with an amused huff, and Takumi cradles her face just as she’s cradling him. They kiss, long and deep, Takumi’s tongue is so nice in her mouth, touching her places, exploring. He sucks on Fujimura’s lower lips, bits at it softly— in a way that has his teeth sinking slowly in her flesh before dragging his teeth through it, until her lip isn’t held by the bite. 

She moans, pleasure flowing over her body when his hand skim down her face and to her neck. There, he holds her throat, not tightly to cut the blood flow but the pressure is glorious already. Fujimura grasps Takumi’s shirt, the fabric wrinkling with her hold.

“You like this?” Takumi says, backing away from their kiss with a smirk.

Fujimura nods. His hand is big, it occupies a big part of her neck, so her motion is small. Regardless, that’s agreement enough for Takumi. He smirks, kisses the corner of her lip placatingly and clenches his hand a little tighter. 

She moans, body relaxing with the domineering hold— even if she’s the one in charge today.

“Lay down,” she manages to order. The hand around her throat, controlling her blood flow so dangerously, makes it harder for her to sound commanding.

Before he sits down in bed, Fujimura takes off his shirt. Takumi sneaks a finger between the band of her panties and her skin.

“You look beautiful in this, but can you take it off for me?” He suggests, not demands.

She considers it. She likes the idea of having Takumi eat her out with her panties, licking up the soaked fabric and ruining it even more. Because of that, she looks at Takumi in the eyes. She holds his gaze, arches her face up and looks down on him.

“No. I want you eating me while I wear my panties.”

Glancing down, Takumi’s cock visibly jumps at the treatment. Looking up, Takumi’s throat moves as he swallows and looks at her hungrily. She wants to smile, but contains herself. At the point she’s at, the last thing she wants is to lose her persona.

Keeping her hard steeled expression, and even stronger voice, she asks him to lay down.

Takumi obeys so nicely.

“Good boy,” Fujimura praises him, just as he’s positioning herself over his face— sitting on top of him.

Legs open, with his shoulders between her knees, Fujimura goes down until Takumi’s lips are on her. She shudders. There’s a thin layer of fabric between her and his mouth, Fujimura is acutely aware of that, of how it mutes a little of the sensation, but  _ god  _ this is good.

Fujimura moans, mouth wide open and body relaxing at his treatment. Takumi presses his mouth as if he’s kissing it, not particularly doing much, but it’s already so good. Her clit is so swollen, tense for his attention, her wetness spreading on the fabric.

“Can you taste me, mn?” Fujimura’s breath catches as Takumi opens his mouth and licks a stripe over her pussy just in the right pressure. “Do I taste good?”

Takumi doesn’t reply. Instead, he grips Fujimura’s ass and spreads it for him. His fingers dig in her flesh almost painfully. Forgetting completely about sucking him off, Fujimura tries to move to ride his face. Takumi hardens his tongue, presses harder and even teases her entrance. What gets Fujimura thrashing is when he licks a circle around and over her clit. Lightning bolt goes through her body, she throws her body forward in a desperate attempt for more, to have more of his tongue playing with her clit.

It doesn’t work. Instead, it makes Takumi stop eating her out. She whines loudly at the loss of it.

“Shouldn’t  _ someone  _ be sucking me off?” Takumi’s voice tone is amused, his hot breath hits against the wet fabric of her panties and her pussy, and she whines again.

Wiggling is of no help. Takumi always holds her precise and strong when he eats her out.

Knowing this is a battle she can’t win, Fujimura sighs in defeat. 

She simply commands, “Keep going.”

This is a battle she can’t win, but is this really a loss?

Sure as hell not. The weight of Takumi’s cock is welcomed in her mouth, there’s precum at the head already, and she licks at it as if she’s starving. Takumi has always been particularly sensitive at the head, and this time is no exception. Fujimura can feel the full body shudder taking over Takumi, her body pressed over his creating the setting for this acknowledgement.

She sucks at his cock, energetically this time. Creating a quick, up and down motion, she’s set into torturing him just as much as he deserves. Serves him right, for being so bossy tonight.

Fujimura feels the ridges of his cock as she hollows out her cheeks, sucking him dutifully. As if rewarding her, Takumi sucks at her clit. Fujimura buckles, her moan high pitched around Takumi’s cock. He fills her mouth, it’s impossible for her to hold down her noises as they keep growing louder and louder with desperation and need to cum.

Takumi can  _ feel  _ her moans around him, the vibration of it as she grows in need, and it feels so good. Even in the throes of pleasure, even losing her mind, Fujimura never stops working him up, using her tongue to create shapes at the underside of his cock. His hips buckle, he can’t help it because she’s so good to him. His face is wet with Fujimura’s pussy, the salty taste of it is all over him and pleasure is all he can think of.

When Fujimura’s noises calm down, when her body unclenches around him, Takumi realizes she needs a little more. Taking one hand off of her ass, he manages to move around enough to put a single digit inside her. In response, Fujimura nearly cries. She shudders, mouth still  _ so full  _ and the room completely taken over by the smell of sex and the wet noises both of them are making.

Takumi moans when he feels Fujimura’s fingers sneaking and grabbing his balls, playing with it. They’re wet with spit, and the pressure she makes on them is delicious. Fujimura uses her hand on what she can’t reach, what she can’t swallow.

Cock hitting the back of her throat, Fujimura retreats and Takumi’s cock slips by her lips. She whines, a long, needy and loud noise. It’s high pitched, but it’s not the noise she does when she’s about to cum. It’s the noise Fujimura does when she wants something else.

“Fuck me.” She orders.

Takumi decides he won’t take that order.

Instead, he manhandles her around. She falls to the side with a small  _ oof,  _ hits the mattress with a muted thud, her boobs jiggling deliciously, and almost kicks Takumi in the process. Fujimura giggles, surprised. Probably because she thinks he will fuck her now, it’s the only reason she would be as glad as she is. Takumi takes off her bra and her panties, tossing them aside.

“I’ll enjoy you for some more time,” Takumi tells her.

Fujimura’s facial expression shifts between amusement, betrayal and understandment. Takumi fixes Fujimura’s position until he’s where he wants her to be: belly up, legs open to fit Takumi and one hand threading through his hair. Merciless, Takumi shoves two fingers inside of her, feels her clenching as she arches off the bed with a muted moan. He curves his fingers upwards, playing with her most sensitive spots.

He fucks her with his fingers and dives in for her boobs. He takes one nipple inside his mouth and plays with it, tracing his tongue over the perky spot. She cries out when he sucks at it, right before backing off to blow some air on her wet skin.

Takumi kisses the spot between her boobs, fingers moving non stop as he asks her, “Should I get your wand? Make you cum without my cock?”

Fujimura groans and moans at the same time. Takumi has no idea what that means, exactly, but he wants to push her limits a little. Looking to the side, he spots some things that are laid in bed, close to Fujimura’s wand. Wrist and ankle cuffs, a gag. He instantly fixates on the gag, with a small black ball on it. Arousal goes down his spine at the thought of Fujimura using it, so much that he shivers.

“Thinking about it, I’ll be nice to you.” He fucks her with his fingers as he speaks, uses his thumb to make circles on top of her clit until she’s arching off the bed with a cry. “What about I fuck you and let you wear a gag. What do you think, baby?”

The nodding motion Fujimura makes is nearly desperate. She’s so beautiful like this, her hair all tousled up, cheeks bright red and swollen lips. Her boobs move as she breathes intensely, out of breath even as she’s laying in bed as they speak. It’s not like he’s straining her, but she acts like it from the pleasure of it all. 

Takumi’s cock twitches as he sees a stray tear go down the side of her face. He stretches, dries it and the path it created on her face. 

At the point they are, they’re high on it. The pleasure, the game of push and pull between them, the heat of their skin when they touch. Folding down, Takumi gives one last suck to her clit, one last lick to taste her off before taking his fingers off of her. 

She whines at the loss, motions to kick Takumi lightly in annoyance but it never connects. He grabs her ankle as it comes at him, holds it a little tight for a couple of seconds before looking at her.

“Are we good?” Takumi asks, looking her in the eyes and checking for any signs of discomfort.

“If you stop now I will physically hit you with a wooden sword, love.” Fujimura says, the steel in her eyes contrasting with how soft and upbeat her voice sounds like.

Takumi smiles. “That’s my girl.”

If Fujimura was able to get more blushed than she already was, she would. From his praise, she’s unable to look at him and mutters something under her breath. It’s probably something about Takumi being too smug for his own good, but it’s not like she’ll do something about it right now. Because of that, Takumi lets it slide and reaches out for the cuffs and the gag.

He starts by her legs. He caresses her ankles and thighs before securing the cuffs on her ankles and clipping them together. After this, he stretches his hand and gestures for Fujimura to give him her hand. She does, putting one wrist on top of Takumi’s waiting hand and leaving the other ready for him to tie up.

Takumi makes the same process on her wrists, clipping them together. He finds a little device, a small box that makes a loud click noise when you press it and gives it to her.

“Keep them over your head.” He orders, before getting closer to her face. “Click twice if you need me to stop.”

“Yes,” Fujimura responds, already arching up for a kiss.

He kisses her, Takumi responding sweetly to him. Their kiss is wet, Fujimura keeps acting needy— even more so knowing that she’s in for a ride of keeping her mouth busy with a ball gag.

Biting her lower lip and licking it afterwards, Takumi backs off. He secures the gag around her head, makes sure the ball is right over her mouth, touches over her jaw to make sure she’s comfortable. Once realizing she’s okay, he goes back to his former position between her legs.

Fujimura shivers with the expectation of it, a low noise coming from her mouth, a little muffled from the ball gag in her mouth. Takumi goes out of the bed to reach for the drawer and take a condom out. He only comes back when he’s already rolling the condom over his cock, the friction of it starkly different from the lack of friction he’s been feeling. Takumi moans, jerking off a little and riding the feeling of Fujimura looking at him with wide, expectant eyes.

The first shove inside, the first moment Takumi fills her up, is always the best. It’s not even one percent of what’s about to come, but it’s the  _ beginning  _ of it. She cries out, muffled but still loud as she tenses and relaxes in a split second. Fujimura obeys him well, keeps her hands above her head. 

He gets inside of her slowly, getting used to her heat just as she’s getting used to his length. Fujimura’s breath is rapid, her eyes leaving Takumi’s only when she closes it. Her full body tenses one he’s fully sheathed inside, relaxing after a couple of seconds. 

Takumi lets her suffer a little, and only moves when she starts rocking her ass down— which is nearly impossible. Arms up, knees pushed up to her chest and ankles cuffed up, there’s not much she can do to move, to get more friction.

Fucking into her slowly, he feels her body melting around him. Takumi knows how to treat her right, and it’s what she deserves after being such a good girl for him— even though he keeps an eye out for the case of her bringing her hand down to touch him.

It doesn’t happen, and Takumi allows himself to relax and focus on the pleasure. He moans as she clenches around him, Fujimura’s noises are too much out of annoyance than anything else.

_ If she wants so much… _ Takumi faintly thinks, before starting a punishing pace.

That has a good reaction. She likes to be fucked hard, she likes when his pace is quick and pistoling in and out of her with little mercy. The noise of his thrusts make a loud noise, Fujimura is wet enough to wet Takumi’s crotch when he starts working her up harder. 

Takumi grabs her thigh, fingers clenching down on her soft skin while his other hand goes to her boobs. He pinches her nipples, and she thrashes in bed with the stimulation. Takumi curses under his breath, and keeps the intense pace as he plays with her nipples. 

Arousal builds up fast, but he wants Fujimura to cum first. He reaches out for her wand, his thrusts slowing down a little as he turns the toy on. Takumi lets it vibrate in a constant, intense setting without any variation. At the first touch of the wand on her clit, Fujimura cries out.

She motions to bring her hand down and touch him, maybe in desperate arousal, and Takumi takes the wand off of her. Her noises are turning high pitched, now.

“Hands up.” Takumi orders.

Eyes closed, Fujimura writhes in bed, whines loudly and clenches at the pillow under her head to keep her hands busy. From his point of view, Takumi can see how intense her hold is. She’s drooling around the gag, a small trail sliding down her cheek.

Once she’s already behaving again, Takumi goes back to his usual pace, the slapping sound of skin-on-skin and their grunts and moans filling the room. The noise of the wand is so low and quiet that it’s unnoticeable, unless when he puts it above her wet clit as he starts doing.

Fujimura instantly tenses again, clenches around him and Takumi never stops his relentless pace. The closer she gets, the more her body stops obeying and tensing in place. Takumi feels like he’s about to overflow from how much he’s feeling, from how good Fujimura looks under him like this.

Very quickly, her thighs start shaking and so does her pussy. The tension hits its limit, and Fujimura cums with a loud muffled cry. Her whole body shakes as she covers Takumi and herself with her cum, squirting all over the two of them and soaking the bed sheets.

Like this, with such a vision and such a good sensation, Takumi is soon to follow. He spills inside the condom with loud moans, fingers digging on Fujimura’s thighs and leaving marks on her milky skin.

Once they’re already able to breath properly without feeling like they’ve run a marathon, Fujimura giggles. There’s the sound of fireworks exploding on the outside, the window curtains are drawn so they can’t see it, only hear.

Takumi looks at Fujimura with an inquisitive gaze.

Between giggles, Fujimura says, “Happy New Year!”

His lover sure has a very amusing sense of humor.

Takumi laughs as well, kisses her slow and deep. “Happy New Year, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. tell me your thoughts about it in the comments!! 💖
> 
> you guys can find more info about me (social media, general info, etc) on my [carrd](https://giorassol.carrd.co/) 💖🌻
> 
> follow me on twitter, don't forget to leave kudos on your way out and a comment to make this writer's week happier!


End file.
